


Specter's Specters

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Inspired by the scene inThe Emperor’s New GroovewhereKronk’s angel and demon have a ‘debate’.Written way before my Kuroto/Taiga fic also inspired by the same scene. You can take a look at the complementary picture that I've made for this fic onmy tumblr.





	Specter's Specters

‘To be or not to be human?’ That was Makoto’s question. He may be at his place for quiet thinking by the sea, but he would rather not waste time soliluquizing on his mortal coil. With his resolve, he summoned two figures in his heart who would guide his way.

“Spectre, the right way is obviously to stay loyal to the Ganmas,” Red Devil Alain said. “And most importantly, to stay loyal to your best friend Alain.”

“That is most unwise!” The luminous Holy Virgin Onari emphasized. “Your rightful home is here in the human world with Miss Kanon and Master Takeru!”

“I should have expected that this would be unhelpful,” Makoto said, slamming his hands against the metal railings. “Can you guys at least come up with reasons why I should or should not do something?”

“Here’s three reasons why you shouldn’t listen to him, ” Red Devil Alain enumerated. “One, he’s not even a Holy Virgin. He’s a man.”

“How dare you, men can be Holy Virgins too!” Holy Virgin Onari exclaimed, glaring daggers and looking less holy by the second.

“Reason number two: he’s a Buddhist.”

“Still a Holy Virgin!”

“Reason number three: look what I can do.”

Red Devil Alain twirled and in a spin his grey rags changed into a regal black uniform.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Makoto scoffed.

“No, Master Makoto, he’s got a point!” Holy Virgin Onari defended.

He was now looking upon Red Devil Alain with admiration.

“Begone!” Makoto commanded, in order to stave off his impending headache.

“Yes, sir!” Holy Virgin Onari replied obediently, with Red Devil Alain doing the same sarcastically.

They both disappeared and left Makoto alone with his dilemma.

The rumblings of thunder from afar echoed the state of Makoto’s soul. Perhaps he should save himself and jump into the ocean before him, for Alain was corrupting him from the outside-in.


End file.
